Caged
by Chibi-Lothlen
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Trapped in a cage and yearning to break free, when do the hunted turn into hunters? When are they able to spread their wings and break free of their chains? (Bryan's P.O.V)


_Hi there! It's me again. If you haven't read my other fic 'Frost Bite' please do. I'd appreciate it._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade. I am not making any money out of this

**

* * *

**

Caged

_Drip…drip…drip…_

That sound…what was that? Water dripping. But that didn't make sense. He was inside. Wasn't he? Yes. Inside. Perhaps it was his blood? He knew he was hurt…but recently? Did they draw blood this time? He would never allow that to happen. No. He wasn't bleeding. Maybe it was something symbolic? Like the slow draining away of his emotions. Whatever it was, it was annoying him.

Bryan was always annoyed.

There were two main culprits.

One was the idiotic scientists with their clutching, grabbing hands insisting on testing him, stinging him over and over with their needles, or feeding him their poison. 'Food' they called it. Food didn't burn on the way down and make you so dizzy you could retch. He knew that, at least. Food was supposed to ease the hunger pains in his stomach. Not nourish him just enough to keep him alive.

Bryan hated scientists.

The other was the purple haired man who was probably even more irritating. He always had that damned smirk on his face. Always wore those damn goggles that covered his eyes. Bryan didn't like those who obscured their faces. It was always easier to guess what someone was thinking when you could see their eyes. Always easier to guess their next move.

The purple haired man; 'Boris' he had heard someone call him, was a man of promises. If Bryan trained hard enough he'd be given company.

'Boris' kept his promises.

It sat there in his right hand. He could feel the weight of the cold, lifeless metal. Lifeless? Not quite. In there somewhere was his promised company. A majestic beast of power and destruction. A falcon. It didn't talk, but Bryan knew it was there somewhere. He could feel its pulsing energy, its hatred and malice. Hatred and malice that matched his own.

They were alike, he and the Falcon. Both hunters. Both merciless killers. Both yearning to fly free. To be released from the cages that held them. The Falcon from the blade he was contained in; he from the cage those scientists had made for him.

The purple haired man had the power to do both. After all, he was one who kept his promises.

But still…_drip, drip, drip_. That damnable sound still continued! Even when lost in thought he could hear it! Was this another tactic of those scientists to annoy him? Must they keep rattling the bars on his cage? Whatever it was, he had had enough.

It was cold. Irrelevant. Cold did not affect him. Dark. Slightly irrelevant. Lack of sight. His ears were good enough to compensate. It smelt of dried blood. His, someone else's, it didn't matter. The smell of blood was everywhere in this place. The purple haired man literally reeked of it.

Footsteps. Scientists. They smelled…different. Not of blood, but of chemicals. They annoyed him, but they were of flesh and blood. Flesh could be cut and blood could be drained.

He would be ready for them when they came. He would no longer be their…_experiment_. He would greet them with his usual stare. They would presume that all was the same; after all, they did not know what he possessed. The one they called 'Boris' would not have told them of the falcon blade, he hated them as much as Bryan did. Thought them irrelevant. No. He would not have told them anything. Then why this…pang…in his stomach. No…lower. Was this…fear? He knew of fear, could see it in the eyes of the scientists even as they tried to hide it.

But he had never felt it.

Did he even feel it now? It was ridiculous. He was not made to feel fear. Was not supposed to feel it. He was supposed to be a hunter. He was a hunter. This was not fear. Just some side effect of the food he had ingested. The pang came again. He pushed it down.

He had no time for fear.

He was a hunter, and he would hunt.

After all, it was what he was trained to do.

* * *

_**A.N: **Thanks for reading. Did you enjoy it? Even if you didn't I'd still like to hear from you. I'm still thinking that it needed more structure, but then again, what do I know? This is what, my second fic? It's based on what could have happened to those scientists who disappeared. And again, please review! Please?_


End file.
